Jun'iku Bunjaku
; :Real name: :Voiced by: ''Oma Ichimura (visual novel, anime; credited as Miru in the visual novel) Plot Koihime†Musō Shin Koihime†Musō Gi Route : Unlike the first VN, in the second VN she starts out as a supervisor for military provisions. It's revealed that she is an extreme admirer of Sōsō and was once a strategist under Enshō. She joins Gi with the intention of becoming Sōsō's strategist but was unable to make the request due to the Gi army not recruiting any at the moment. In response she gets Sōsō's attention by purposely decreasing the army's rations just before a mission despite the danger of angering Sōsō and getting executed. When confronted, she reveals her true intentions and offers herself as the strategist for the next battle. Impressed by her "test" and her willingness to give her life, Sōsō agrees. Go Route Shoku Route : At the conclusion of ''Moe Shōden ''she is pregnant with Kazuto's child. : Anime version : Sōsō's trusted adviser and strategist who wears a cat-eared hood. She has a huge crush on Sōsō and does not mind being teased (as a masochist) by her. She has a rivalry with the Kakō sisters for Sōsō's attention. Character Personality A talented strategist, she is very confident in her abilities, often showing a condescending attitude towards those who don't measure up to her intelligence. She can be extremely sassy and has a very sharp tongue, which she with great proficiency to insult and mock those who she dislikes. She is extremely dedicated to Sōsō and will stop at nothing to prove herself in order to earn her lord's affection. This perverted obsession also makes her incredibly jealous, often leading her to clash with whoever Sōsō shows affection to, chiefly Kakōton and Kazuto. Sexuality She bears a strong hatred towards men. Therefore she is initially very cold towards Kazuto. After Sōsō takes a liking to him, she becomes extremely hostile, often showering him with barrages of insults and even trying to set up traps for him to fall into in the second VN. Interestingly, she is the only girl in the series who does not fall in love with him in both VNs. Although, in the second VN, she does eventually comes to recognize Kazuto's abilities. By the end of ''Moe Shōden ''she becomes pregnant with Kazuto's child. She is well-known for her strong sexual obsession with Sōsō. However unlike Kakōton she is a total masochist, and Sōsō is more dominant towards her than anyone else. She will even fail Sōsō's orders on purpose in order to be punished. However, Sōsō soon finds out the true intentions and orders Kazuto to carry out the punishments so that she will not enjoy them. She absolutely detests people with large breasts. In ''Moe Shōden ''she forms the Hin'nyūtō ("Lack-Breast Party") to voice her dismay. Trivia *She's one of the characters to have a cat theme. *Her famous foot-licking scene from the VN is changed to licking Sōsō's armpit in the anime, however it shows up in the third OVA as one of her fantasies. *She has a phobia of bugs, snakes, and other vermin. VN Gallery Koihime†Musō tcg_jun11aa.jpg|Jun'iku, normal pose tcg_jun12aa.jpg|without hood c_junniku.jpg|''Koihime†Musō official SD character card Shin Koihime†Musō 1002081601e2becdcdf1cb56b8.jpg|SD e_jun05a.jpg|making a pit for Kazuto to fall into e_jun06a.jpg|her plan backfires Anime Gallery Manga Gallery M.jpg|Jun'iku in Koihime†Musō manga shin keifa.JPG|Jun'iku in Shin Koihime†Musō manga Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Gi (魏 Wèi) Category:First Introduced in Koihime†Musō